No me toques las quaffles
by HPlauraRH
Summary: El trío dorado, acompañados por sus hijos y varios integrantes de la familia Weasley, además del irresistible Scorpius Malfoy, van a pasar unas dulces navidades en La Madriguera. ¿Conseguirá Ron soportar al maldito rubio albino? ¿Podrán las chicas Weasley resistirse a los encantos del niño Malfoy? Este One-shot partició en el concurso "Lagrimas de risa 2014" de Potterfics.


Lily Potter estaba deshaciendo la maleta en la nueva habitación que compartía con dos de sus primas. La chica acababa de cumplir 14 años y estaba muy emocionada bajo las expectativas de pasar las navidades en casa de sus abuelos junto al resto de su familia. Hacía varios inviernos que no podían reunirse en la vieja Madriguera, pero gracias a las largas reformas hechas por Arthur y Molly, ¡al fin había habitaciones suficientes para todos!

\- Sigo sin entender que hace él aquí.- Recriminó Rose. Rose, pobre Rose, la muy ilusa pensaba que los demás no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- Albus convenció a mi padre, y James colaboró- respondió Lily- pobrecillo Rose, ¿a ti te gustaría quedarte sola en el castillo por navidades?

\- Bah, ¿por qué no se ha ido con los Malfoy de viaje?- preguntó Rose -. No lo quieren ni sus padres.

\- Pues yo se de unas cuantas chicas de Hogwarts que no le harían ascos.- contestó riendo Roxanne, era un año más pequeña que Lily y estaba enamoradísima del príncipe de los Slytherin, ¿y quién no? Scorpius Malfoy era un bombón, la propia Lily cayó prendida de sus encantos la primera vez que este fue a su casa hacía ya varios años. Su hermano, Albus Potter, había sido seleccionado en la casa de las serpientes a su llegada al colegio de magia y hechicería, y como resultado, Scorpius Malfoy había sido de sus primeros amigos allí. Pronto se hicieron inseparables, cosa que irritaba a Rose Weasley, que hasta entonces, había sido la mejor amiga de Albus.

\- ¿Tu sabes que los que se pelean se desean, Rosie?- se burló Lily buscando apoyo en Roxanne.

\- Lo dudo.- respondió ella, sin evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

\- Venga Rose, ¡si se te ve en la cara!- insistió Roxanne- Has traído ropa sexy, perfume nuevo, ¡hasta te has olvidado de ese estúpido trabajo de pociones del que llevas hablando todo el curso!

\- ¡Eso es porque ya lo he terminado!- se defendió la hija de Ron.

\- ¡Tu estás enamorada!- le acusó Lily, que estaba harta de que su prima reprimiera sus sentimientos.

\- ¡A ver si las enamoradas sois vosotras!- recriminó Rose, que había escuchado en más de una ocasión las maravillas que harían sus primas si estuvieran saliendo con Malfoy.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- Alguien entró por la puerta. Era un joven pelirrojo llamado James Potter, estaba en su último año de colegio, y aunque Harry le había dado permiso para quedarse en la escuela estudiando como la mayoría de los alumnos de último curso en navidad, él había insistido en pasar las fiestas en familia.

\- A tu prima le gusta Malfoy- dijo Roxanne riendo, Rose se revolvió y James frunció el ceño.

\- Pues espero que a mí prima no se le ocurra contárselo a su señor padre, o le dará un ataque.- respondió secamente James-. No tardéis en bajad, la comida ya está lista.- James salió del cuarto de las chicas y caminó por el pasillo bajando las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hermano.- ¡Dejad de hacer el gandul!- exclamó al entrar a la pequeña habitación donde compartían cuarto Albus, Hugo, y Scorpius, los cuales se habían dedicado a dejar tiradas en el suelo las maletas, y echar una partidilla a los naipes explosivos-. La comida está lista, hay que ir bajando al comedor.

\- Voy al baño y bajo, ¡esperadme!- dijo Hugo saliendo por la puerta.

\- Bueno, ¿qué jaleo tienen montado las banshees de aquí arriba?- preguntó Albus refiriéndose a su hermana y a sus primas.

\- Al parecer la pequeña Rose está enamorada de nuestro invitado- dijo James mirando a Malfoy con recelo.

\- ¿Quién no lo estaría?- preguntó Scorpius con cierta sonrisilla. Era un granuja, pero un granuja encantador.- La Weasley no puede resistirse a este cuerpo Malfoy de primera calidad, es normal que esté enamorada.- Albus se rió y James puso cara de pocos amigos.

\- Bueno, y a mí me da que ella te hace tilín.- respondió Albus ya que veía algo raro en aquella relación amor-odio que se traían.

\- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó James. Albus pensó que aunque James y Scorpius mantenían una relación cordial que en los últimos años había mejorado, en el fondo se sentía receloso de él, puesto que era un Malfoy, y como les había enseñado sus tíos desde pequeños, los Weasley y los Malfoy se odiarían hasta la eternidad.

Hugo volvió al cuarto y juntos bajaron al salón para la comida, la señora Weasley se había esforzado en que todo quedara perfecto, y aunque la familia le había insistido en que no preparara gran cosa para el almuerzo, puesto que ya se llenarán en la cena de Nochebuena, ella no les había hecho caso.

\- ¿Habéis hablado con Bill y Fleur?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

\- Bill me mandó un whatsapp esta mañana, ya están en París- respondió Hermione.

\- ¡Ay que ver!- exclamó el señor Weasley- ¡Un día me tienes que enseñar a usar eso del whatsapp, Hermione!

\- Papá, eso es demasiado para ti, ni Merlín lo entendería- respondió Ron, el cual era incapaz de llamar por teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Yo es que no se porque se han tenido que ir tan lejos!- exclamó disgustada la señora Weasley.

\- Pues como Percy, mamá- respondió Ginny- ¡Tendrán que visitar también a la familia de Fleur y Audrey!

\- ¡Bah! ¿Qué van a comer en París? ¿Queso? ¿Foie gras? ¿Tu has visto lo delgada que está Dominique?- reprochó Molly que no entendía como sus hijitos la habían _abandonado_ , en estas fechas tan señaladas. Ginny dio por imposible el tema.

\- ¿Qué tal la liga de quidditch en Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron a los chicos.

\- Le dimos una paliza aquí al rubio albino- bromeó Fred, el cual estaba en su último año de colegio, y era capitán del equipo de Gryffindor donde también jugaban James, Lily y Rose.

\- Tampoco fue para tanto, además, nuestro buscador titular está lesionado, y Scott no le llega a la suela de los zapatos.- se defendió Scorpius, que había entrado en el equipo en su primer año y era una auténtica estrella en el colegio.

\- Ah, ¿tu también juegas al quidditch?- preguntó Ron, el cual le había prometido a su esposa portarse bien con el chaval, aunque no podía verlo en pintura, más después de llevar años escuchando a su pequeña Rose decir como ese Malfoy le hacía la vida imposible quitándole a su mejor amigo Albus.

\- Si, juego de guardián.

\- Que rico, Hermione, juega de guardián- le susurró Ron entre dientes a su mujer, obviamente no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- Y como guardián bien que te comiste mis 5 golazos, ¡eh Malfoy!- le picó James.

\- ¡Estaba enfermo!

\- Excusas.

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- Podría meterte la quaffle por el aro cuando quisiera- respondió James, el cual era igual de engreído o más que el pequeño de los Malfoy.

\- Podrías intentarlo.- respondió Malfoy mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa, Lily y Roxanne se derritieron, Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Ejemmmm! ¡Segundón!- Carraspeó la chica.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Scorpius ofendido.

\- Nada, me picaba la garganta, es todo- dijo ella.

\- Normal, con la mierda de brebaje que estás preparando para pociones se te debe de estar metiendo por la nariz, un día nos matarás a todos- le pinchó él.

\- Cuando tenga mi Extraordinario y tu un insignificante Supera las Expectativas, me reiré de ti- dijo Rose, con ellos era todo así, pensó Albus, desde el principio habían competido por todo, por ser su mejor amigo, por volar mejor, por ser el mejor en la escuela…

\- Eso jamás ocurrirá, Weasley, todos sabemos que el Premio Anual me lo llevaré yo.

\- ¡Basta de discusiones!- gritó Albus que estaba harto. Rose y Scorpius se callaron.

\- Si ya decía yo que los que se pelean se desean…- dijo por lo bajito Roxanne.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamó alterado Ron, ¿había entendido bien? Pero la chica ya estaba enfrascada en otra conversación y no le contestó.

La comida terminó sin más sobresaltos, la señora Weasley seguía quejándose de la ausencia de sus dos hijos, Charlie bebió un poco más de la cuenta y ahora estaba contando chistes verdes a los chavales mientras Arthur le regañaba, y cuando terminaron los postres, los chicos desaparecieron escaleras arriba dejando a los adultos en el salón tomando un té y charlando sobre el paso del tiempo.

\- Ese Malfoy me sigue sin gustar…- sacó el tema Ron, que lo estaba deseando.

\- Ron, es un buen chico, en serio, es buena influencia para Albus.- le defendió Harry, el cual no le guardaba ningún rencor a la familia Malfoy, aun menos después de ver lo inseparables que se habían vuelto sus dos hijos.

\- Ya, pero he oído algo a Roxanne que no me ha gustado un pelo- soltó Ron.- Algo como que los que se pelean se desean, haciendo referencia a Rose y Malfoy.

\- ¡No seas infantil Ron!- rió Ginny.

\- ¡Ya claro! ¿Qué pasaría si fuera al revés? ¿Qué pasaría si ese Malfoy y Lily…?- Ron puso cara de asco.

\- En ese caso abrazaríamos a Scorpius como un hijo más- respondió Harry.

\- ¡Ey!- exclamó alguien bajando las escaleras, era James- Salgo un momento, que tengo que comprar una cosa, ¿vale?

\- ¿Pero a dónde vas a ir ahora?- preguntó Harry extrañado.- ¡Si está medio nevando!

\- ¡Pues a un sitio papá, que pesado eres!- dicho esto salió por la puerta.

\- ¡Uhhh! ¡Este si que está más raro que un hipogrifo verde!- exclamó Potter.

\- A "comprar una cosa" dice, se cree que somos tontos, este se va con la novia o algo así- añadió Ginny.

\- Ah, ¿tiene novia?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Pues seguro, porque está más raro últimamente…

Mientras tanto, Roxanne y Lily estaban aburridas en la habitación jugando al gobstones y marujeando acerca de Rose. La muy hija de bruja había salido hace una hora volando con su escoba de casa, ¡sin ni siquiera decirles a dónde iba! ¿Es que no confiaba en ellas? ¡Si se suponía que eran mejores amigas!

\- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Fred entrando en la habitación.

\- Jugar al gobstones, ¿te apuntas?- le contestó su hermana.

\- Encantado, el capullo de James se ha ido a comprar no se que leches y me ha dejado tirado- dijo amargamente.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rose?

\- Mejor no preguntes…

Continuaron jugando un buen rato, Fred era un auténtico genio, incluso había formado parte del club del colegio, antes de tener que dejarlo por el quidditch. Lily adoraba a su primo mayor, y más incluso cuando este defendió su entrada al equipo como cazadora, cuando su hermano James se negó rotundamente.

\- ¡Qué rollazo!- exclamaba Hugo entrando por la puerta seguido de Albus.

\- ¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Roxanne.

\- ¡Nos aburrimos jugando los dos solos a los naipes explosivos!- se quejó el pequeño Weasley.

\- ¿Y dónde está Scorpius?- preguntó Lily.

\- Ha ido a volar un rato, ya sabes que tiene que volar todos los días para cumplir su riguroso entrenamiento- explicó Albus.

\- Normal, ese cuerpo de dios no se mantiene solo- dijo pícaramente Roxanne.

\- ¡Un momento!- se le encendió la bombilla a Lily-. ¿No lo entendéis?

\- No…- dijeron los chicos a coro.

\- Scorpius está entrenando con su escoba… Rose ha salido volando de casa con su escoba….- explicó ella meneando las cejas.

\- ¿Insinúas que están liados?- preguntó Hugo con su tacto habitual.

\- ¡Claro!- exclamó Lily.

\- ¡Abortos de Voldemort, cómo me han podido ocultar algo así!- gritó Albus.

\- Podíamos ir a buscarlos y reírnos de ellos, Rose seguro que se pone roja y parecerá una calabaza.- propuso George.

\- ¡Vamos a por las escobas!

Los cinco bajaron las escaleras de camino al cobertizo donde tenían guardadas las escobas, ¡no se lo podían creer! ¡Esos dos siempre estaban discutiendo cuando en realidad se deseaban por dentro! Los adultos se sorprendieron en el salón de verlos a todos corriendo en tropel hacia el exterior, les preguntaron, pero ni se pararon a contestar.

\- ¡Pero si hay luz en el cobertizo!- exclamó Lily.

\- ¡A saber que están haciendo!- dijo Roxanne-. ¿Creéis que deberíamos entrar?

\- ¡Que se fastidien! ¡Siempre me ponen la cabeza como un bombo y ahora se dedican a dar besitos!- se quejó Albus al tiempo que abría la puerta.

\- ¡Pero qué…!- chillaron los primos a la vez, había dos personas en el cobertizo de los Weasley, una era Scorpius, pero la otra no era Rose.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- exclamó Hugo- ¡Será mejor que esto no lo sepa mi padre!

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó a sus espaldas Rose, que en ese momento bajaba de los cielos montada en su escoba.

\- ¡Eso quisiera saber yo!- gritó indignado James, el cual había sido pillado intercambiando besos con el heredero de los Malfoy.

\- Pe-pero… ¡Nosotros creíamos que Scorpius y Rose estaban liados!- explicó Lily.

\- ¡Pues ya ves que no!- le gritó enfadado James que se moría de vergüenza, ya que nadie sabía su "pequeño" secreto.

\- ¡Madre mía, lo de meterle la quaffle por el aro era literal…!- se rió Fred.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó James.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo…- le dijo Lily a Rose algo apartadas del grupo, que en ese momento estaban interrogando a la nueva y sorprendente pareja- Si Scorpius y mi hermano estaban… ¡Oh Dios que raro se me hace esto! Estaban… intimado, ¿tu dónde leches estabas?

\- Por ahí- respondió ella poniéndose roja.

\- Por ahí, ¿con quién?

\- Pues con gente Lily.

\- ¿Con qué gente?

\- ¡Pues con un chico!- respondió ella- pero ya sabes que no se lo puedo decir a mi padre porque le dará un ataque.

\- Creo que el ataque ya se lo va a dar, y espera que no se lo de a mi padre también, creo que podíamos ir reservándoles cama en San Mungo.

\- ¡Buena idea!- dijo la chica riendo, y era cierto, algo le decía que aquellas navidades iban a ser inolvidables.


End file.
